


Sick Day

by happywife416



Series: Collection of Short [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Illness, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywife416/pseuds/happywife416





	

Rose was bent over her desk, pouring over a stack of papers and her fingers ink stained. Her eyelids were falling shut until a hacking cough wracked her body again. "Void." She croaked out as she rubbed her eyes. 

"You are supposed to be sleeping." Varric came into their office with two steaming mugs. 

"Tea!" She squeaked out, letting the warmth soak into her hands before taking a cautious sip of the herb and honey blend with a sigh. She flicked the papers with her fingers. "This trade alliance with Markham needs to be hashed out before it hits your desk. I'm not happy with their terms; they have one of the largest universities in Thedas, you think they would offer books and scholars. Although offering to send some of their agricultural experts out is a nice touch we should accept, we still struggle feeding everyone. The refugees didn't stop with the Blight and people are returning to their families here now that everything is calming down." She coughed again and took a drink. "This is the worst time for me to be sick." She smiled up at him as he drank his coffee and read over her shoulder.  

He set his mug down and wrapped his arms around her, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "My lady wife, you do know I can negotiate this as well as you?"

She chuckled weakly. "Probably better but that is part of my position on the Council, love, since my duties as Champion are few and far between."

"Then be a champion, stop working, and go to bed to get better." He trailed gentle feather light kisses along her jaw before she tilted her lips to his for a short sweet kiss. 

Her lashes fluttered against her pale skin as her breath caught against his lips. "This is called coercion and it's illegal. Especially." She gave him another kiss. "When I feel too terrible to do anything."

He laughed. "Then go get some rest. The kids are with their tutors and I can keep Kirkwall from burning down while you aren't looking."

She wrinkled her nose. "After I finish my tea?"

"Bed." She sighed and set down her tea long enough to open a drawer and pull out a book. "That's a new one." He arched a brow at the flower embossed on the otherwise plain cover. 

"Cassandra sent it." She grinned mischievously as she tucked it under her arm. "It's illustrated even, very Orlesian." She stood, sliding her body up his, murmuring along his throat. "Very inspiring actually. Maybe we can try some of them instead of me sleeping?" She started coughing again and he handed her the tea with an amused smirk. "Or not." She croaked out with a soft laugh.

"Get some rest, menace, I'll wake you up for lunch." He brushed a tender kiss against her lips and gave her a gentle push towards their bedroom door. 

She looked back at him, book already open in one hand. "No chicken soup."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He chuckled. 

A barely audible "Yes, you would, you deviously handsome rogue." trailed out the door to him as he started going over the Markham agreement.

Varric checked on her before heading down to the kitchen for another coffee. She was fast asleep in a nest of blankets, empty mug on the nightstand, and the open book rising gently with every breath in her chest. He took the book and pulled the blankets up over her shoulders, tenderly brushing curls back from her face when she sighed and rolled over, snuggling further into them. He kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, love."

On the way out, he flipped through the book happening across one of the illustrations she mentioned. He glanced back at his sleeping wife with a speculative gleam in his eye before tucking it under his arm and picking up his mug. If she wanted to try that when she was feeling better, he should probably read it to know what he was getting himself into. 


End file.
